Mon étoile
by mimimoi
Summary: Lorsque Drago se fai un ami moldue et qu'il va vivre chez lui pendant tout un été et que son ami se trouve être le cousin de sa pire ennemis, voilàs se que sa donne!venez lire et laissez moi des reviews que je sache ce que vous en pensez
1. Chapter 1

Mon étoile Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et coïncidence 

Dehors la tempête faisait rage, comme si elle voulait refléter les sentiments de Drago! La haine et la colère. La pluie frappait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre et l'orage grondait mais Drago s'en fichait. Il était coucher sur son lit et regardait le plafond.

Il était 23h00 et Drago venait de s'engueuler avec son père. Bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois, mais cette fois s'en était trop. Il se remémora comment tout c'était produit.

Flash back 

_Drago était dans sa chambre et lisait un livre. Il était 21h30 lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte._

_-Entrer_

_-Drago je venais te dire que tu recevras ta marque demain, alors tâche d'être reposer!_

_-Mais père…_

_-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Drago se seras demain, un point ces tout!_

_-Je ne veux pas devenir mangemort, il avait dit ça d'une traite et redoutait la réaction de son père._

_-Quoi! Tu deviendras magemort que tu le veuille ou non est-ce bien claire?_

_-Non! Je ne deviendrais jamais comme toi, un salaud! C'était plus que ce que pouvait supporter son père et il lui envoya un doloris en plein ventre. Drago était tomber par terre et criais de douleur._

_-Et compte-toi chanceux que le maître est besoins de toi, sinon je t'aurais sûrement déjà tuer._

Fin du flash back 

Une fois que la douleur fut dissiper, il se releva, sortit sa plus grosse malle, y fourra tout ces vêtement et ses livres d'école et la rétrécit pour pouvoir la mettre dans sa poche. Il décrocha un tableau qui représentait un serpent noire au yeux rouges, son père l'avait mit la pour qu'il n'oubli jamais les force du mal, il le lança à travers la pièce et ouvrit un coffre fort qui était cachait derrière. Dedans, il prit la clé de son coffre à Gringotts. Il ramassa sa baguette son balai et mit sa cape. Il sortit de sa chambre et regarda de chaque côté. Il était au 3e étage, son père était dans son bureau qui se trouvait au 2e étage et ensuite il y ait le rez-de-chaussée, d'où il pourrait enfin s'enfuir. Il traversa le corridor et descendit les escalier. Il devait maintenant passée devant le bureau de son père. Drago regarda la porte du bureau de celui qui était supposé être son père. La porte était fermer, parfait! Le jeune Malfoy passa devant sans encombre. C'était facile, trop facile! Il descendit les marche et ces rendu en bas que son père sa lança à sa poursuite, il lui lança plusieurs sort qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible, Drago lui ne lança que simple petit sort d'immobilisation qui lui par contre toucha sa cible. Lucius ne pouvait plus bouger mais il pouvait toujours parler.

-Et où compte-tu allez?

-Chez Dave!

-Chez ce sale moldu!

-Oui! Et ne parle pas de lui comme sa!

-Tu ressemble de plus en plus à Potter Drago, tu me fais honte!

-C'est drôle toi aussi tu me fais honte et puis au moins je ne **te** ressemble pas! Sur ce il franchit la porte enfourcha son balai et décolla. Il était enfin libre. Il espérait seulement que Dave voudrait bien qu'il reste chez lui jusqu'à la rentrée. 2h00 plus tard il arriva enfin. Il était mouiller jusqu'à l'os! Il débarque de son balai et alla cogner à une porte. Au bout de 10 minute quelqu'un vint enfin lui ouvrire. «Ouf! C'est Dave. »

-Drago! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à 1h00 du matin?

-Ne me dit pas que tu dormais déjà? Dit-il à la blague.

-Hahaha! Non sérieusement qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici en plein milieu de la nuit?

-Ben si tu me laisse entrer, je te dirai tout. A ce moment un jeune fille au long cheveux châtain et lisse, qui avait les yeux brun chocolat descendit, elle était habiller d'un short et d'un camisole rose poudre. C'était la copie conforme de Dave mais en fille. Ce qui était normal, puisqu'il était jumeau.

-Dave qu'est-ce qui ce passe et qui est là?

-C'est rien que Drago retourne te coucher!

-Hum! Elle remonta les marche et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le salon et Drago raconta tout son histoire. À la fin il demanda :

-alors est-ce que je pourrais… rester ici jusqu'à la rentrer?

-Bien sur, nos parents ne seront pas là, ils partent en voyage avec ma tante et mon oncle, d'ailleurs leur fille, ma cousine, va venir chez nous tout l'été, ont s'est dit qu'on ferait plein de fête avec nos amis.

-Super j'adore les fête. Après avoir avaler quelque chose Drago monta, se déshabilla et se coucha en se rappelant le jour où il avait rencontrer Dave. Son père venait de frapper sa mère, et Drago était partit dans un fast-food moldue pour se changer les idée. En arrivant il commanda et quelque minutes plus tard il criait contre la serveuse en disant que le service était trop lent et lançait des regard noire à quiconque osait le regarder. Soudain un garçons du même âge que Drago s'avança et lui dit :

-Allez viens frangin! C'est pas la peine de rester ici! Drago avait été surpris que le garçons l'appel _frangin. _Il se laissa traîner dehors et le remercia.

-De rien, je m'appel Dave et toi?

-Drago! Et puis c'est pas ma faute, y'avait juste à se dégrouiller, chez les sorcier ça va plus vite. «oups qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » Heureusement, Dave n'avait pas l'air trop surpris.

-Toi aussi tu est sorcier, ma sœur aussi, elle va à Poudlard et toi?

-Même chose!

-Tu est dans qu'elle maisons, ma sœur va à Griffondor?

-Serpentar!

-Ca te dirais de venir chez moi, je pourrais te présenter, si tu veux? Drago ne répondit pas, le garçons l'énervait avec toute ses questions.

-Je vois, si tu change d'idée j'habite la maisons brune et beige là-bas! Il se retourne et partit en direction de la maison, qu'il avait indiquer. Drago ne savait quoi faire. D'accord le Dave l'énervait, mais c'était toujours mieux que de retourner chez lui!

-Attends! Le garçon se retourna. Je viens! Il courut en direction du garçons et ils firent le reste du chemin en silence. Arriver chez lui Dave lui demanda :

-Drago tout à l'heur au resto tu n'était pas en colère seulement parce que le service était trop lent, n'est-ce pas?

-Non! Dave sentit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler et ne dit plus un mot à ce sujet et Drago appécia. Drago c'était endormie en se remémorant se souvenir. Il était 10h30 lorsque Drago se réveilla enfin. Le blondinet descendit les escalier et fut accueillie par son ami qui l'invita à s'assoire pour manger des crêpes qu'avait fait sa sœur.

-Délicieux, complimenta Drago. Lola rosit un peu et marmona un vague mercie. Au début lorsqu'elle l'avait vue chez elle, Lola avait fait la tête à son frère en lui disant qu'à l'école il traitait de sang de bourbe tous ceux qui étaient comme elle. Elle avait fait la tête à son frère pendant deux semaines mais après elle apprit à connaître Drago et s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui. L'année de leur 6e année tout le monde fut surpris de voir que Drago passait de plus en plus de temps avec elle et qu'il arrêta d'insulter tout le monde, même Potter, Weasley et Granger. C'était l'année après que Draco et Dave se soit rencontrer. Sa faisait 1 an aujourd'hui. En effets l'an prochain il entrerait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année et il avait bien l'intention de se faire pardonner par Potter et d'entrée dans L'A.D. pour combattre Voldemort et son père. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa bulle, il avait finit son petit-déjeuner, il se leva et alla mettre ses affaires dans le lave-vaisselle. Car depuis le temps qu'il se connaissaient, il était souvent rester à souper ou dormir, son stupide père ne l'avait jamais découvert et Drago était plutôt fier de lui. Les parents de Dave et Lola disait qu'il manquait d'affection et s'occupait beaucoup de lui. Quand il était avec eux Drago se sentait comme s'il avait enfin la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ensuite il monta, s'habilla et redescendit.

-C'est quand qu'elle arrive ta cousine?

-Demain vers 8h00! Aujourd'hui on va préparer sa chambre. Toi tu vas changer de chambre et tu vas venir à côté de la mienne puis ma cousine s'installera en face de toi, à côté de Lola.

-O.K. on sera comme les quatre coin d'un carré.

-Exactement.

-Dave tu vas sortire les draps pendant que Dray iras ramasser ses affaires et qu'il les mettra dans l'autre chambre. Pendant ce temps moi je vais défaire les lits.

-Oui chef! Dirent en cœur les deux garçons, juste avant qu'ils commencent tous à rire.

-Bon allez au boulot maintenant! Ils partirent chacun en direction d'une pièce différente. À 3h00 quand ils eurent fini de changer les lits, laver les draps, placer les meubles et tout et tout, ils descendirent pour manger un petit quelque chose.

-Quelqu'un veut une sandwich?

-Moi! Répondirent les deux garçons en même temps.

-Je le savais! Dave et Drago se regardèrent et s'avancèrent vers Lola pour la chatouiller, la pauvre était une contre deux beaucoup plus fort qu'elle en plus.

-Laisser moi, s.v.p.

-Et pourquoi on ferait sa hein sœurette?

-Parce que si vous ne me lâcher pas je ne pourrais pas vous faire à manger. Les deux jeune-homme la lâchèrent à contre cœur. Elle se releva et jugea bon de ne plus rien dire, tant qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité, enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle leur fit des sandwich et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger pour souper?

-On pourrait manger de la lasagne.

-O.K. si sa te va Drago?

-Bien-sûr!

-Dray tu viens on va jouer au nintendo?

-O.K. mais je vais juste regarder, parce que sa me donne mal a la tête de jouer à ce machin. Comment t'appel sa déjà?

-Un NINTENDO.

-O.K. je vais essayer de le retenir. 3h00 plus tard Lola leur cria que c'était prêts.

-On arrive, crièrent les deux ami en même temps. Après avoir souper, les deux garçons sortirent de table en remerciant Lola et en le complimentant de ses talent de cuisinière.

-Vous voulez jouer à appeler les esprit.

-Non. N'insiste pas, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un vrai jeux. Mais si vous voulez, on pourrait jouer au Jour de paye amélioré?

-Ouais!

-C'est quoi ça?

-C'est un jeu de société moldue qu'elle à ensorceler pour rendre plus intéressant.

-O.K. je veux bien. Il passèrent le reste de la soirée à jouer à ce jeux que Drago adorait. Elle l'avait ensorceler pour que les pion bouge tout seule, lorsqu'on lance le dé et pour que les montant à payer ou à recevoir disparaissent on apparaisse seule. Aussi quand tu achetais quelque chose pour les aubaine apparaissait réelment et encor plus. Ils allèrent se coucher à 11h00 puisqu'il avait régler leur cadran pour 7h30 pour être la quand leur cousine arriverait et pour être en forme, car ils feraient une fête, le soir même. Le lendemain lorsque le réveil matin de Drago sonna, ce dernier fit le saut. En premier lieu parce qu'il n'était pas habituer et en deuxième lieu parce que le réveil matin faisait un bruit fort et sonore. Il se leva, éteignit et couru vers la douche pour y arriver le premier. Il entra dans la salle de bain et au moment ou il entra dans la douche une voix lui dit;

-Dépêche toi on à 30 minutes pour nous trois, ce qui fait 10 minutes chacun. Après 10 minutes, bien calculer il sortit de la douche et Lola dépassa sont frère en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

-C'est pas juste, j'était là avant toi!

-Allons laisse là, après tout les femme da bores. Et puis on va déjeuner ensemble. Dave fit la moue et Drago en profita pour se moquer gentiment de son ami. Lorsque Lola sortit de la douche, son frère lui fit une grimace et alla prendre sa douche. Drago et Lola allèrent s'habiller. Drago mit un short en jean, qui dépassait les genoux avec une camisole trop large. Lola elle s'habilla d'une mini-jupes rose avec un top sans bretelle qui laissait voir le nombril blanc. Ils descendirent en-bas et attendirent Dave qui faisait une vrai course contre la montre pour être prêts à tant. Lorsqu'il descendit, il était habiller comme drago, sauf que lui portait un T-short. Au moment ou il posa le pied sur la dernière marche on sonna à la porte.

-Elle est là, c'est elle. Lola sautait et gesticulait dans tout les sens. Quand elle se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte une jeune femme, du même âge que les trois ami entra dans la pièce. Elle avait les cheveux châtain et lisse, les yeux noisette et portait une mini-jupe beige foncé avec une camisole à bretelle fine beige plus pâle, qui faisait ressortire ses yeux. Cette fille rappelais quelqu'un à Drago mais qui? Il creusa dans sa mémoire mais en vain.

-Mione!

-Lolly! Les deux filles se sautèrent dans les bras. « Mione, j'ai déjà entendue sa quelque part? » Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent il la reconnue!

**-Granger!**

**-Malfoys!**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait la? Cette question ils l'avaient poser en même temps. Dave qui croyait qu'ils étaient de bons ami pouffa de rire. Hermione se dirigea en direction de Lola en lui hurlant après :

-**Lola**!Tu savais et tu ne mas rien dit! Tu aurais pu m'avertire que c'était lui son ami! Dave qui c'était arrêter de rire quand son ami lui avait jeter un regard noire murmura :

-Pour qu'elle appelle ma sœur Lola c'est qu'elle est vraiment très fâcher! Pendant ce temps la griffondor était monté dans sa chambre.

-J'en doute pas, je vais aller lui parler!

-Quoi, non! Elle te déteste!

-Justement, elle ne se sentiras pas coupable de me jeter des objets à la figure, tandis qu'à toi oui! Pendant ce temps explique donc à ton frère ce qui se passe, le pauvre semble en avoir manquer un bout.

-O.K. Drago monta les marche et cogna à la porte de son ennemie.

-C'est Drago est-ce que je pourrais entrer?

-NON!

-Tu pourras me lancer tout ce que tu veux! Cette remarque fit sourire Hermione.

-D'accord mais gare à toi. Le serpentar entra, se disant que finalement il aurait du laisser Lola y aller.

-Écoute je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir demander ce que tu faisais ici, c'est seulement que j'ai été surpris, alors si tu veux bien on oublie sa, on descend et on prépare la fête de ce soir. O.K.? Hermione hésita un instant et accepta.

-Alors on fait une trêve?

-Oui mais seulement pour cet été!

-Pour cet été! Il lui tendit une main quelle serra sans regret.

-C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence, tu trouve ne pas, tu te fais un ami moldu et sa tombe sur mon cousin. Et en plus l'été que tu viens passer ici sa tombe pile l'été que mes parents et les siens décident de partirent en vacance et de me laisser ici! Étrange non?

-Oui et dire qu'on dit que le hasard fait bien les choses!

-Quand même un jour faudra que tu m'explique qu'est-ce qu tu fou ici!

-Un jour peut-être! Ils descendirent en bas et Hermione sauta dans les bras de sa cousine en s'excusant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui à dit pour qu'elle te pardonne?

-Dave, Dave tu es trop curieux! C'est mot eux pour effets de faire rire le jeune garçons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Quand on oubli tout le reste…**

Quand, pour la centième fois au moins, Hermione redemanda à sa cousine si elle était bien sur de vouloir la pardonner, cette dernière lui répondit :

-Oui Hermione, comme les 99 autres fois que tu me la demander, je répond encore oui! Drago qui en pouvait plu prit la parole;

-Bon maintenant voilà ce que je propose, Lola, toi qui est un vrai cordon bleu, tu pourrais t'occuper de la nourriture?

-Je veux bien!

-Hermione, tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette?

-Oui mais seulement quelque sort de base, pourquoi?

-Parce que toi et moi on va s'occuper de la déco!

-O.K.

-Et toi Dave tu t'occuperas de la musique, O.K.?

-O.K.

-Alors tout le monde au travail!

-Au travail! Avait répondu tout le monde en chœur. À la fin de la soirée quand tout fut finie, dans la salle à manger on avait placer les chaise un peu partout dans la pièce et en mettant leur puissance ensemble, Drago et Hermione avait réussi à faire apparaître des petites tables rondes pour que les gens puisse manger avec leur amis. Sur les table on avait mit des nappe rouge vin. Au centre de la table il y avait un vase avec pour seule garniture une rose rouge. Ils avaient baisser les rideaux et avaient accrocher des draps de la même couleur que la nappe, dans toute la pièce. Au milieu de la pièce il y avait une longue table, recouverte de choses à manger et à boire. Dans le salon, ils avaient remplacer la moquette par un tapis de danse, avec des carreaux de toute les couleur et qui allume. Sur les murs ils avaient accrocher des draps bleu marin. Au plafond avait été accrocher une boule disco et au fond de la salle il y avait un petit stège, sur lequel avait été installer une table ou avait été placer une montagne de C.D. et un ordinateur brancher à un gros stéréo. Dave avait enregistrer des chansons sur l'ordinateur, toute la journée et les avait placer en ordre comme ça il n'aurait qu'a partir l'ordinateur lorsque les inviter arriverais et espérer, qu'il y ait assez de temps de chansons. Dans un coin du salon on avait laisser un divan en velours bleu marin. Au plafond, Drago avait réussi à convaincre Hermione d'installer, magiquement, de petite lumière dorée qui paraissait comme des étoiles. Quand tout avait été fini, ils c'étaient tous réunie, à une table dans la salle à manger pour manger une pointe de pizza.

-C'est magnifique, bravo Dray, bravo Mione!

-Merci Lolly! Toi ça à l'air délicieux!

-Merci! Après avoir fini leur pizza ils ramassèrent tout et se rassirent pour discuter. Un demi-heure après les premiers inviter arrivèrent.

-Salut tout le monde, je vous présente mon meilleur pote Drago et ma cousine Hermione. Les deux nommée donnèrent la main à tout le monde. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde était arrivée et dansait au rythme de la musique sauf Drago et Hermione qui regardait. Le serpentar hésita un instant et demanda :

-Tu veux danser? Hermione retourna violemment la tête, elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-Pardon?

-Je t'ai demander si tu voulais danser!

-Je veux bien, oui! Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse mais ils commencèrent à peine à danser, quand la chanson changea, faisant place à un slow. La rouge et or se dirigea vers le divan mais un bras la retint. Elle se retourna, dévisagent son ennemie de toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fait?

-Je t'ai demander pour danser et tu as dit oui, maintenant tu n'as pas le choix! Il la ramena vers lui, passa ses bras dans son dos et commença à danser. La jeune fit surprise ne fit rien en premier, puits elle passa ses main derrière son cou, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire et se laissa aller. Lola qui dansait un peu plus loin avec un garçons, regardait la scène avec amusement, qui aurait cru qu'un jour une griffondor danserait avec un serpentar en plus que se serait Malfoys et Granger. Les nouveaux « colocataire » dansèrent comme sa toute la soirée et quand la soirée fut finie, ils étaient même déçus de devoir quitter les bras de l'autre, mais sa ils ne l'auraient jamais avoué. Après avoir lancer un dernier sort pour tout faire disparaître et nettoyer, Hermione alla se coucher, bientôt imiter par les autres. Même si Hermione était fatiguer, elle se tournait et se retournait, quelque chose lui manquait, une sensation de bien être, une protection inexpliqué. Pendant ce temps, Drago qui avait réussi à s'endormir rêvait qu'il dansait avec Hermione. Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, le jeune serpentar, se retourna et regarda son réveil pour constater qu'il n'était que 7h30 du matin.

-Il fait beaucoup trop soleil dans cette pièce, grogna le serpentar! Il remonta les couverte, par-dessus sa tête et se rendormit. Lola c'était réveiller à 10h45 et était descendu, bientôt suivie d'Hermione.

-On attend jusqu'à 11h15 et s'il ne sont pas réveiller, on les réveille à notre façons?

-Lolly, tu savais que tu était diabolique!

-Oui je sais! Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire mais s'arrêtèrent aussitôt pour ne pas réveiller les deux garçons. Si elle voulait que leur plan marche, elle ne devait pas les réveiller. À 11h15 elles montèrent.

-Mione. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on les arrose un peu?

-Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée!

-D'accord, je m'occupe de man frère et toi de Dray!

-POURQUOI?

-Chut! Et parce que mon frère me la déjà fait et je souhaiterait me venger!

-Bon d'accord mais c'est pas juste!

-Vien allons remplir nos sceau d'eau _Fraîche_!

-Ouiiii! Les deux filles allèrent remplire leur sceau d'eau et revinrent dans le couloire. Elle se souhaitèrent mutuellement Bonne Chance et se dirigèrent chacune vers la chambre de leur victime. Hermione entra doucement dans la chambre de celui qu'elle détestait et s'avança vers le lit. Elle jugea bon de laisser la porte ouverte au cas ou elle aurais à prendre ses jambes à son cou! Puis elle versa le contenue sur le pauvre garçons qui se leva sous le coup de la surprise. Quand il vit Hermione tordu de rire et qu'il entendit un crie de rage dans la chambre d'a côté il comprit que c'était un piège des deux cousine. Aussitôt il attrapa Hermione et la prit dans ses bras et fut satisfait de voir que son meilleur ami avait eu la même idée. Pendant que les deux filles se débattait, ils se firent un clin d'œil et Dave lança;

-Ta une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire pour leur faire regretter leur geste. C'est parole eu pour effet de calmer les cousines.

-En fait si mais je suis pas sur que se soit légale!

-S'il te plaît laisser nous partir on vous jure que ne recommenceras pas en Mione!

-Oui c'est promis!

-Et si on vous croit pas!

-Je dit à tout l'école, quand 2e année tu avait le kick sur Anna! Dave se mit à rougir.

-Arrête, c'est même pas vrai et puis d'abord tu ne va plus à mon école.

-Peut-être mais je connais très bien Amanda et tu sais comment elle est avec les potin. Le jeune homme prit au dépourvue tourne son regard suppliant vers Drago!

-D'accord, on se vengeras d,une autre façons. Ils déposèrent leur prisonnières par terre et la griffondor dis;

-Que la terre soit loué! Merci Dieu de m'avoir épargner! Les deux filles coururent dans la chambre d'Hermione et Lola cria;

-Vous vous êtes fait avoir! Sérieusement frérot tu croit que j'aurais mit ma réputation en danger juste pour que tu me lâche, plutôt mourir! Dave fulminait de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant, pendant que Drago réfléchissait à une vengeance, plus que désagréable! Une semaine était passer depuis _l'incident _du sceau d'eau et les filles ne manquaient pas une occasions de rappeler au garçons comment ils c'étaient fait avoir!

-Ce soir, Audrey organise une super fête! On doit y aller!

-Pourquoi on _doit_ y aller? Demanda Drago.

-Parce que Audrey à un spa, la plus grande salle de pour organiser des fête et qu'elle essaie de me piquer mon petit copain, qui ne le seras plus si je n'assiste pas à sa _party._

-ben va y moi je reste ici!

-Moi aussi! Ajouta Hermione. Drago est la seule personne que je connaisse ici et 'il n'y va pas je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller!

-Ne te sens pas obliger de rester, parce que je reste!

-Non ce n'est pas ça, sauf que je suis fatiguer et je ne suis pas d'humeur à danser ce soir! Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa cousine qui lui fit un signe de tête.

-D'accord, je comprend!

-Merci, tu est ma cousine préférer!

-Et ta seule!

-Aussi!

-Et toi Dave, tu viens?

-Pas questions que je te laisse seule avec ce gars! Une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut il te laisseras tomber!

-Tu ne le connais même pas!

-Tien ça me rappelle quelqu'un, dit malicieusement Hermione.

-Qui? Voulu savoir Lola et Dave.

-Personne! S'empressa d'ajouter Drago. Les jumeaux se regardait mais ne dirent rien. Ils ne comprenaient pas! Drago n'avait jamais parler de ce qu'il faisait de ces moment libres à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire dragué les filles jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans le filait. La plupart du temps c'était facile, trop facile au goût du blondinet. Certaine même allait jusqu'à forcer un peu le chose pour n'obtenir ne serait ce qu'un baiser du serpentar. La plupart pourrais dire « Il n'a pas à se plaindre, les garçons sont jaloux de lui et les filles à ces pieds. » Mais lui ne voyait pas les chose de cette façons! Il cherchait une fille avec qui il serait bien avec qui il aurait une vrai histoire, pas une simple aventure sans lendemain. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Être aimer pour ce qu'il était et non parce que son père était mangemort ou parce qu'il était seulement beau gosse. Le garçons sortit de sa rêverie et dit au revoir à son ami qui avait proposer à sa sœur d'aller manger une pointe de pizza avant d'aller à cette fête. Quand ils furent sortit il se tourna et regarda Hermione assis à table, la jeune femme était pencher sur une feuille et semblait écrire ou encore dessiner, il s'approcha et vit ce qu'Hermione faisait. Elle dessinait un ange dont la joie, sur le visage, avait laisser place à la tristesse. Elle portait une longue robe déchirer par endroit et des flammes l'encerclait ne lui laissant aucune issus pour s'en sortir. Le dessin avait était fait au crayons plomb.

-C'est un peu _brutal_ comme image, tu trouve pas? Hermione sursauta elle n'avait pas remarquer que Drago était derrière elle. Elle se releva d'un bond ramassa c'est chose, monta dans sa chambre et lança;

-Je t'ai rien demander. Elle se s'effondra sur son lit. Comment osait-il dire ça, il n'était pas elle, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait endurer. Il ne savait rien de tout sa et ne savait pas ce qu'elle vivait, après tout lui il n'avait pas vécu tout sa!

-Je le déteste! Murmura Hermione. De son côté Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui en voulait! Après tout il n'avait pas voulu la blesser! Il n'avait fait que donner son opinion, et se n'était qu'un dessin, pourquoi elle en faisait tout un plat. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait dit qu'elle dessinait mal , ce qui de toute façons aurait été mentir, puisque de toute évidence elle avait un don pour le dessin. Il monta pour aller à sa chambre mais avant s'arrêta devant la porte. Il l'entendait sangloter. Soudain il se sentit mal. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais sentit qu'ils devaient s'expliquer. Il voulu ouvrir la porte mais elle était barré, alors il décida de lui parler à travers la porte.

-Hermione? La concerner se tut et regarda la porte comme si elle aurait voulu voir à travers. Elle hésita puis lui répondit.

-Quoi? Drago fut surpris. Il espérait qu'elle réponde mais ne s'y attendait pas.

-Écoute, je voulait te dire que je suis désoler si je t'ai blesser mais je ne comprend pas, je n'ai fait que te donner mon opinion sur un dessin, un stupide dessin , c'est tout. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et l'image qu'elle laissa voir fit comprendre à Drago qu'une fois de plus il avait commis une erreur. Hermione était face à lui et semblait faire d'énorme effort pour ne pas lui sauter au cou.

-Ce dessin n'est pas stupide!

-Bien sur que non, je voulais seulement dire que… il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hermione reprit la parole.

-Tu te crois au-dessus de tout le monde, tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu avait besoins, alors que tu ne sait rien de moi, Drago voulu protester mais elle l'en empêcha¸ tu ne sais pas ce que ce dessin représente pour moi, elle tenta de contenir ses larmes qui menaçait de couler, pour toi ce n'est qu'un produit de mon imagination, mais laisse moi te dire Drago Malfoys, cette fois les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse les contenir, pour moi ce dessin est une image, une image de moi, oui tu as bien entendu, de moi, vous croyez tous que j'ai la vie facile mais c'est faux! Mes parent me déteste parce que je ne suis pas la pimbêche qu'ils auraient voulu que je sois. Ils font croire à tout le monde qu'on est une belle famille unie mais c'est faux. Il ne faut pas se laisser séduire par l'image trop vite parce qu'elle cache parfois une horrible vérité. Elle s'en voulu d'avoir avouer tout ça à Drago, plutôt qu'à une personne en qui elle avait confiance mais ça lui avait fait du bien de parler. C'était à Drago de prendre la parole;

-Et tu crois que moi j'ai une vie toute rose, à l'école, personne n'ose me parler, parce que mon père est mangemort et qu'il ont peur de moi, ils s'imaginent tous que tout ce que je sais faire ses rabaisser les enfants de moldu et coucher avec la première venue! Et si j'ai le culot de me plaindre on me regarde de travers et on me dit « de quoi tu te plain, ta tout les filles que tu veux et ton père est un homme riche et puissant » les gens s'imagine que je suis heureux mais bien au contraire, personne ne ma jamais aimer pour ce que je suis, mon père voulait que je me rallie à Voldemort et j'ai dit non! C'est pour ça que je suis ici à m'engueuler avec toi plutôt que d'être chez mon père, parce que je ne crois pas que mon père serait heureux de me revoir, en train de m'engueuler avec lui! Tu vois, tu n'et pas la seule à détester tes parents! Hermione qui avait recommencer à pleurer après s'être enfin arrêter posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago en le serrant par la taille! Le pauvre garçons qui n'était pas habituer à de telle situation ne savais pas trop quoi faire mais finalement il passa ses mains dans son dos et lui caressa les cheveux en lui murmurant;

-Sa va aller, c'est fini, je suis désoler de m'être emporter contre toi, je n'aurai pas du te dire tout sa, désoler! Et si sa peux te faire plaisir, je trouve que tu dessine super bien!

-Merci!

-Ta d'autre dessin?

-Euh… Oui pourquoi?

-Je peux les voir? La jeune femme hésita, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un voulait voir ses dessin, ses parent était bien trop préoccuper par l'image de leur fille pour se rendre conte qu'elle avait du talent pour quoique se soit et Ron et Harry n'était au courant de rien.

-D'accord, suis moi! Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit un tiroir, souleva une pile de linge et lui tendit un portfolio!

-Tien! Il l'ouvrit et le premier dessin représentait une marionnette, qu'on contrôle avec des ficelle, qui ressemblait étrangement à Hermione. Les personnes qui la contrôlaient était un couple pas trop vieux, ni trop jeune! Une autre image montrait un grand et somptueux château sur une colline, souligner d'un grand lac, sur le lac, flottait des barque dans lesquelles était assis des élèves et un géant.

-C'est Poudlard?

-Oui! Drago n'ajouta rien malgré le fait qu'il trouvait qu'Hermione avait du talent. Pendant qu'il regardait les autres esquisses, Hermione avait plonger dans ses pensé, elle redoutait un peu ce que Drago dirait après les avoir tous vue! Personne ne savait qu'elle dessinait et a par d'elle-même elle n'avait pas reçu grand compliment. En fait elle dessinait pour elle et la plupart du temps, elle adorait le produit final, mais lui qu'en dirai-t-il? C'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus au monde, le QU'EN DIRA-T-ON? Lorsqu'il eu fini, il reposa le portfolio et regarda la rouge et or.

-Tu sais, c'est rare que je fasse des compliment à quelqu'un mais la tes dessin son super, tu as vraiment du talent et en regardant tes dessin, je me suis vue! Je me suis reconnue! Hermione avait rougi!

-Merci! Mais j'aurais une questions!

-Vas-y! La jeune fille ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet, depuis qu'elle l'avait vue elle avait envie de lui poser cette questions mais elle n'avait pas oser!

-Pourquoi tu est ici? Drago fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à cette questions et ne savais quoi répondre, devait-il lui dire la vérité ou lui raconter n'importe quoi? Tant pis, elle finirait bien par découvrire la vérité et ça lui retomberait dessus!

-J'suis partit de chez moi!

-Pourquoi?

-Mon père! Il avait pour projet de me faire devenir mangemort et j'ai refuser, du coup il ma lancer un doloris et mas dit que si Voldemort n'aurait pas eu besoins de moi, il m'aurait déjà tuer à l'heure qu'il ait! Hermione su tut quelque instant, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

-On dirais qu'on ait dans le même bateau toi et moi!

-Lequel?

-Celui des enfant rejeter par leur parent. Les deux adolescent poussèrent un long soupir plein de colère à l'égard de leur parent et de compassion envers l'autre. Après un long moment de silence, les deux adolescent descendirent en bas pour parler en attendent leurs amis!

voilà la suite, j'espère que vous avez aimer! et maintant je vais répondre au review:

Elyssia: Tu as probablement raison mais comme mais chapitre son assez long je me suis permis d'aller un peu plus vite! et puis soyez indulgent c'est ma poremière fic!

Rosalie Johanson (priscilla): merci et je peux vous dire que le 3e ne tarderas pas non plus.

lisou52: merci beaucoup, ça m'encourage!

c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : S.O.S. Détresse**

Vers les 3h00 du matin, ils attendaient toujours les jumeaux en parlant de leur vie, de leur moment difficile et de leur parent. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur 3e café, les jumeaux arrivèrent. Ils essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, croyant que leurs inviter était coucher. Quand ils virent Drago et Hermione assis à table, une tasse de café vide à la main ils demandèrent en même temps;

-Vous nous attendiez?

_**Hermione**_

-Oui! Montons, tu vas tout me raconter en détaille!

-Mais Mione… Se plaignit Lola!

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne!

-Je suis fatiguer moi! Hermione alla chercher une tasse propre et la remplit de café.

-Tiens! Lola prit la tasse et suivi sa cousine dans sa chambre, a contre cœur.

_**Drago**_

-Alors comment sa c'est passé?

-Très bien, je l'ai pas lâcher de la soirée, du coup elle va me haïr pendant un bout mais au moins il ne lui est rien arriver. Je vais me coucher moi, tu viens?

-Non merci je suis pas assez fatiguer, je vais aller parler un peu avec Hermione et j'irais me coucher plus tard!

-Et vous voulez nous faire croire que vous vous détester, pff… Drago décida d'ignorer cette remarque et monta rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre! Il ouvrit la porte et la vit qui l'attendait.

-Salut, t'est fatiguer?

-Non! Toi?

-Non plu, tu viens t'asseoir?

-O.K. il alla s'asseoir à ses côté et il parlèrent jusqu'à 3h45.

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

-Oui moi aussi je suis fatiguer, bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa chambre elle le retint.

-Drago?

-Oui?

-Tu sais, si on m'avait dit, quand ont ai partit de poudlard cet été, qu'un jour je m'entendrait bien avec toi, je crois que j'aurais rit au nez de cette personne!

-Moi aussi! Hermione sourit ce que ne vit pas Drago puisqu'il était dans la pénombre. Il alla se coucher, il était heureux, sa lui avait fait du bien de parler. Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla il descendit en bas en remarqua que seule Dave était encore debout.

-Tien les filles dorment encore?

-Oui!

-Sa me donne une idée!

-Quoi?

-Et si on leur faisait une petite peur matinal?

-Tu pense à quoi?

-Va chercher une bougie! Dave s'exécuta, il faisait totalement confiance à son ami et il voulait faire payer à sa sœur sa plaisanterie de l'autre fois! Lorsqu'il revint deux minutes plus tard avec une bougie et des allumette, Drago les prit et alluma la chandelle.

-On va leur faire croire que le feu est prit à la maison et elle vont sortir dehors en pyjama, devant tout le monde.

-Surtout que la rue est bonder à cause du festival que la ville à organiser pour fêter ses 100 ans! Dave approcha la bougie de l'alarme à feu qui se mit à sonner pendant que Drago criait;

-**AU FEU, TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS! **Les deux filles dévalèrent l'escalier à toute vitesse, leurs cheveux était emmêler et elles pouvaient à peine ouvrire les yeux à cause de la lumière. Elles sortirent en trombe de la maisons devant les regard questionneur des passant. Lorsqu'elles fut dehors et bien ridiculiser, les deux garçons explosèrent de rire. Les deux filles qui comprirent ce qui venait de se passer entrèrent dans la maisons toute honteuse et montèrent dans leur chambre, sans tenir compte du rire des garçons. Vers les deux heures de l'après-midi, les deux filles se risquèrent à sortir de leur chambre pour descendre manger un peu.

-On s'avait bien que vous finiriez par descendre!

-Ho toi Dave, la ferme tu veux?

-Voyons sœurette se n'est pas des manières de parler à son frère!

-Et puis vous l'avez bien mériter, après tout vous ne vous êtes pas gêner pour nous asperger d'eau vous! Hermione lui lança un regard noir auquel Drago répondit en faisant semblant de regretter son geste, un peu comme un enfant de 3 ans qu'on vient chicaner parce qu'il a briser un pot à fleur ou un truc comme ça.

-Bon ben sa va là, vous vous êtes assez foutu de nous pour aujourd'hui!

-O.K. mais maintenant qu'on est quitte aussi bien vous avertir que si vous tenter encore quelque chose contre nous, on se vengeras mais cette fois se seras 10 fois pire.

-Je vois pas trop comment sa pourrait être pire, murmura Lola pour elle et sa cousine.

-Vous verrez se seras pire!

-Pour sa je te fait entièrement confiance Drago! Sur ces mot les quatre amis se mirent à rirent.

-sa vous dirait de faire la fête ce soir! Demanda Lola

-Dis donc tu ne te fatigue donc jamais! Elle est toujours aussi exciter?

-Oui malheureusement! J'te raconte pas, un jour les flics nous on couru après parce qu'elle c'était mis a crier en plein milieu du centre d'achat et quand ils nous ont arrêter et qu'ils lui ont demander pourquoi elle criait comme sa, elle leur a répondut que c'était sa chansons préférer!

-Quoi! Heureusement je n'était pas là! Lola qui avait déjà commencer à cuisiner leur cria de se dépêcher parce que les inviter ne tarderait pas à arriver! Tout le monde reprit la même tâche que la dernière fois et ils eut finit juste à temps. Cette fois ils avait décorer la pièce à manger de façons plus moderne!

Des tables et des chaises bleu et roses était disposer un peu partout et un grand buffet sur lequel trônait des cannette de liqueur et des bols tous plus excentrique les uns que les autres dans lequel avait été déposer des sandwich des chips, des crudité et des pointe de pizza encore tout chaude. Dans le salon on avait tout laisser comme la dernière fois! Vers 8h00 le monde commença à arriver et Dave partit la musique. Tout allais bien jusqu'à ce qu'arrive 8h30. À cet heure, on sonna à la porte, Lola et Hermione allèrent répondrent.

-Salut! C'est ici la petite fête? Devant elles se tenaient environs 6 gars collégiens, que ni Hermione ni Lola ne connaissais. Par contre, Hermione craquait pour celui qui avait prit la parole, il avait les cheveux brun, en bataille et de beaux yeux marrons!

-Oui! Mais vous êtes?

-Des amis d'Alexandre!

-C'est moi! S'exclama le concerner car Dave avait éteint la musique et tout le monde écoutait.

-On peut entré ou tu nous laisse poiroter la toute la nuit!

-Heu… Lola hésita, c'est garçons était plus vieux et on ne savais pas qui ils étaient mais en même temps elle était flatter qu'ils se soit déplacer pour sa partit!

-O.K.

-Super! Les garçons entrèrent et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le buffet. Une fois arriver, le plus beau de 6, c'est à dire celui pour qui Hermione craquait s'écria;

-Quoi! Vous n'avez pas de bière! Lola sembla choquer mais au moment ou elle alla rétorquer, Hermione, vêtu d'une mini-jupe bleue et d'une camisole bleue pâle, s'avança et hurla presque;

-Pas de bière! Pas de bière! Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez on n'est pas majeur nous et puis si tu voulais tant soûler ta face de crétin arrogant tu n'avais qu'à aller dans un autre party mais pas ici! Ce disant elle avait croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le brun qui avait tout écouter finie par répondre;

-Finalement on va peut-être trouver le moyens de s'amuser! Désoler ma belle je me suis emporter, j'avais oublier que vous étiez seulement mineur! Pour me faire pardonner je te propose une danse! Hermione hésita!

-Bon d'accord mais une seule danse!

-C'est d'accord ma belle! Drago qui avait écouter comme tout les autres fulminait dans son coin! « Comment ose-t-il l'appeler, ma belle, non mais si moi je lui aurais dit ça, je me serais sûrement prit une gifle en pleine face! C'est trop injuste » il ne les lâcha pas des yeux, il connaissait que trop bien son petit manège, da bord les mots, les compliment, les caresse et ensuite il se la mettrait facile dans son lit! Il le savait, il l'avait souvent fait à Poudlard! Il lui proposa d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau et Hermione ne refusa pas! Lorsqu'il revint avec un verre d'eau elle en but quelque gorgée pour finir par le boire au complet. Après il lui proposa une danse de plus qu'Hermione ne refusa pas. Ils dansaient un slow, Hermione avait passer ses mains autour de son cou alors que lui avait posé ses mains sur sa taille et commençait à les descendre, il fut vite reprit par Hermione qui le lâcha et le poussa.

-Mais à quoi tu joue là?

-Allons ma belle, inutile de jouer à ce jeu avec moi, je sais que tu en as envie. En disant ses mots il l'avaient tirer et coller contre lui en la tenant ferment contre lui. Il la traîna jusqu'au escalier, il essaya de la faire monter mais elle se débattit. Ayant peur que quelque ne le surprenne il la plaqua contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser rageusement. Elle essayais bien de le repousser mais il était plus fort qu'elle et elle se sentait faiblir. Soudain tout devin embrouiller puis noire. Elle se sentit transporter en haut d'un escalier mais ne pouvait rien faire, c'était comme si son corps et son cerveau n'était plus relier. Drago qui avait perdu Hermione et l'autre type des yeux les cherchait maintenant partout a travers la pièce. Il réfléchit un instant! La chambre! Bien sur il avait du la traîner dans la chambre. Il couru jusqu'au escalier en haut se tenait le garçons et Hermione dans ses bras évanouit. Il monta les marche quatre à quatre et arriver en haut il attrapa le gars par le collet et le cogna violemment contre le mur. Dave qui avait vue ce qui c'était produit avait mit Lola au courant et ensemble ils avaient monter les escalier. Lola c'était précipiter sur Hermione pour voir ce qui lui était arriver et pendant ce temps, Dave c'était prudemment approcher de Drago qui frappait le pauvre garçons. Soudain Lola cria;

-Dave, mon dieu, il la drogué!

-Hein! Drago il la drogué!

Drago qui savait ce qu'était la drogue grâce à ces fameux cours d'étude des moldue attira le garçon vers lui et lui cogna la tête contre le mur. Comme tout le monde regardait quelqu'un avait arrêter la musique et on pouvait maintenant nettement entendre Drago hurler;

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donner? Comme le garçons ne répondait pas il lui donna un bon coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Maintenant il saignait du nez et avait la lèvre fendue.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre très bien! Il se mit à la fouiller et en fouillant dans sa poche droite il trouva un paquet qu'il lança à Lola.

-C'est ça?

-Oui!

-Parfait! Il poussa le garçons en bas de l'escalier descendit et le poussa dans la rue en lui criant de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'elle parce que sinon il aurais affaire à lui.

-La fête est finie tout le monde dehors. Une fois la maisons vide il remonta en haut et entra dans la chambre d'Hermione.

-Comment elle va?

-Pour l'instant elle dors et demain elle ne se rappelleras de rien, seulement de ce qui c'est passer avant qu'elle n'avale cette pilule.

-Je vais aller me coucher moi, on verra bien demain! Annonça Dave!

-Moi aussi déclara Lola!

-Moi je reste ici au cas ou elle se réveilleras! Sur ces mot Drago se tira une chaise berçante et les jumeaux partirent en direction de leur chambre respective.

_Le lendemain matin…_

C'est avec un énorme mal de tête qu'Hermione se réveilla ce jour la, elle voulu se lever mais comme sa tête tourner elle préféra rester assise. Au même moment, Lola entra dans sa chambre.

-Bonjour, comment tu te sens?

-Bien excepter que j'ai un énorme mal de tête et les idées embrouiller!

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de ta soirée d'hier? Hermione réfléchit, ils avaient préparer une fête, des gens étaient arriver, elle avait danser avec un garçons mais après le vide totale.

-C'est bien la première fois que je ne me souviens pas de quelque chose! Lola sourit mais elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à rire! Soudain, Hermione remarqua Drago!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la?

-Heu…Mione j'aurais quelque chose a te dire!

-Vas y, je t'écoute! Lola prit une profonde inspiration..!

-Écoute hier, tu te rappelle du gars avec qui tu as danser? Hermione hocha positivement de la tête! Comment aurai-t-elle pu l'oublier, il était tellement beau! « Bien sur il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Drago! » Elle se frappa mentalement d'avoir penser cela.

-Bon et bien il ta fait boire un verre dans lequel il avait mis une sorte de drogue et il a essayer de te violer! Lola baissa les yeux tout à fait consciente de ce que devait éprouver sa cousine. Hermione était en pleine confusion!

-Il a ESSAYER de me violer?

-Oui en fait Drago est intervenue à tant, il la massacrer et, j'te dit pas , c'était pas beau à voir, c'est pour ça qu'il est la, il a passer la nuit à veiller sur toi! Cette fois Hermione n'en revenait pas, DRAGO MALFOY qui prenait la défense d'HERMIONE GRANGER! C'était impossible! Puis elle porta ses yeux sur Drago, il avait les trait tirer, signe qu'il avait probablement mal dormit et c'est vêtement était tout froisser.

-Je descend manger quelque chose, tu veux venir?

-Non merci, je vais attendre que Drago se réveille! Un peu plus tard, Drago se réveilla et pourtant il avait très mal dormit, il avait fait un rêve plus proche de la réaliter qu'il n'aurais pu le croire! Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il pu voire était de jolie yeux chocolats qui le regardait!

-Drago!

-Pas si fort, je ne suis pas sourd!

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça!

-Lola ma dit ce que tu avait fait pour moi! Merci! Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à pleurer doucement. Drago qui n'était pas très habituer à ces démonstration ne savait pas trop quoi faire et finalement il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la serra contre lui en lui répétant que tout allait bien maintenant.

-Et si tu n'avait pas été là, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait? J'ai été stupide!

-Non, tu n'est pas stupide! Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, tu es humaine Hermione et tout le monde peut faire des erreur et puis croit moi, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher, je sais qu'il n'aurais pas lâcher prise! Et puis j'était là et c'est ce qui compte! Hermione c'était un peu décoller pour le regarder dans les yeux! Ces yeux bleu-gris, elle n'avait jamais remarquer comme il pouvait être réconfortant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie rester la, plonger son regard dans le siens, se blottir dans se bras et rester la jusqu'à en mourir! Avec lui elle se sentait bien et en sécurité. « Je l'aime! » Oui elle réalisa, elle l'aimait. Sans que Drago ne s'en rende compte, elle l'embrassa. Sur le coup il fut surpris mais un fois l'effet de surprise passer, il approfondit le baiser. Lorsque enfin ils se lâchèrent, ils se regardèrent! Hermione recula jusqu'au fonde de la pièce, terroriser, pendant que Drago s'éloignait jusqu'à la porte. Sans dire un mot il sortit de la pièce. Il devait réfléchir, elle aussi d'ailleurs. Ils passèrent la journée enfermé chacun dans leur chambre! Pendant que Drago essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensée, Hermione dessinait, elle ne savait pas sa qu'elle dessinait, elle laissait aller son crayon, c'est tout!


	4. Chapitre 4:Visite surprise!

**Chapitre 4 : Visite surprise!**

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi penser! Depuis qu'il avait quitter son père et toute sa vie d'avant, il s'était passé tellement de chose, il avait fait la paix avec Hermione, il avait danser avec Hermione, il avait apprit à la connaître et à l'apprécier mais jamais il ne c'était aussi bien sentit auprès de quelqu'un, aucune des filles avec il était sortit ne lui arrivait à la cheville! Il la trouvait belle, intelligente, talentueuse. Puis elle l'avait embrasser, il ne savait quoi penser de se baiser, d'un côté il était sincère et plein d'amour mais de l'autre côté, il était charger de reproche! Depuis qu'il avait commencer à connaître Hermione il se sentait bien avec elle mais il ne savait pas comment le prendre, il ignorait s'ils devaient être amis ou plus, de toute façons il s'y connaissait peut-être bien matière fille mais relation amoureuse il se ramassait un beau zéro! Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire!

De son côté Hermione Avait fini son dessin, elle avait fait le visage de Drago en arrière plan en plus pâle, un peu comme un fantôme et au milieu de la feuille elle hésitante à écouter se que son cœur lui dicte ou de tout ignoré et continuer sa vie comme avant. Si ça n'avait pas été son ennemis de toujours, elle n'aurais pas hésiter et aurais foncé mais la dernière fois qu'elle n'avait pas hésiter, elle avait failli le payer cher! Elle savait qu'elle aimait Drago, mais jusqu'à qu'elle point? Soudain on frappa à sa porte. C'était inutile puisque que même s'il avait cogner Drago n'attendit pas le feu vert et entra en trombe dans la chambre de celle qu'il était sur à présent qu'il aimait!

-Drago qu'est-ce que tu fait?

-Écoute Hermione je ne peux plu endurer sa O.K. C'est risqué j'avoue, je ne sais pas plus que toi dans quoi je m'embarque mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai réaliser c'est que je t'aime Hermione! Ne me demande pas si c'est du sérieux ou simplement une petite amourette sans lendemain je l'ignore mais je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en ai envie je veux pouvoir étrangler chaque gars qui oseront poser leur regard sur toi, je veux faire des choses avec toi, je ne sais pas si sa va durer ou si sa va finir dans deux semaine mais je sais que se baiser qu'on à échanger tout à l'heure il était sincère, du moins pour moi et si tu veux moi je suis près à m'embarquer dans une histoire avec toi et même de tout oublié si sa finit mal, tout se qui m'importe, c'est d'être avec toi! Il avait dit ça d'une traite et des larme roulait à présent sur les joues d'Hermione! Elle le fixaient d'un regard qui voulait en dire long!

-Je t'aime! Fut les seule mot qu'elle prononça avant de se jeter dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait toujours un peu aimer et de l'embrasser.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait embrasser Drago Malfoy! Elle arrivait encore moins à croire qu'elle sortait avec lui! Après leur petite discussion, il avait descendu en bas main dans la main et les voyant arriver, les jumeaux les avait un peu taquiner, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble. Lola déclara qu'elle était sur que ça finirait commença! Elle était toute fier d'avoir vue juste.

Cela faisait tout juste une semaine et Hermione se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sur d'aimer un garçons! Seul petit problème, le début de l'année arrivait à grand pas et elle ignorait comment elle le dirait à ses amis. Elle savait de toute façons que ça finirait mal. Les gars ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Et si on allait magasiner aujourd'hui?

-Pour quoi faire il nous manque de rien?

-Dave espèce de rabat-joie! Pour s'amuser voyons!

-Excuse-moi Lola mais je suis un garçons et je trouve ça con d'aller magasiner quand on à rien à acheter!

-Tout à fait d'accord avec lui!

-Et bien moi j'y vais avec toi Lola!

-Mercie Hermione!

-Tu viens Drago?

-Ouais… mais je continue à penser comme Dave, que ses inutiles!

-Et toi Dave?

-Vous me laisser seul alors pas trop le choix mais un jour Drago y va falloir qu'on arête de se faire marcher dessus par les filles.

-Mais Dave, si Drago ne me suis pas il est mort! Les deux filles rirent pendant que les gars les suivaient à contre cœur.

En arrivant en ville, les filles avaient entrée en trombe dans un magasin et avaient bousculer une jeune adolescente, que les garçons avaient du supplier pour qu'elle ne porte pas plainte!

-Et les filles calmer vous! S'écria Dave.

-Ta cousine est toujours comme ça quand elle entre dans un magasin? Demanda Drago

-Toujours! Pourquoi?

-Ben parce que sa réputation de Poudlard la trahi.

-C'est vrai que de nous trois elle a toujours été la plus responsable, mais pour ce qui est de faire les boutique, elle est imbattable.

-Bon sens, si c'est copain savaient ça, il tomberait raide mort!

Une fois toute les magasins fait, Lola déclara qu'elle était fatigué et qu'elle voulait rentrer. Drago portait les sac d'Hermione et Dave ceux de Lola.

-Quand même, un jour y faudra qu'on pense à demander du tipe!

Ils étaient arrivé, les filles ouvrirent la porte et laissèrent entré les garçons.

-Merci Drago, tu est un ange! Et elle l'embrassa, mais fut interrompue par une voix qui sortait de nul part.

-Tu me déçois fils!

-Lucius?

-Et oui, tu croyais t'en tirer comme ça mais tu te trompe. Personnellement je t'aurais laisser moisir avec ces _moldu _mais le maître n'était pas d'accord, il veut de toi dans son clan.

-Et bien vous lui direz que je ne me rangerais jamais de son côté!

-Bon sang Drago, écoute toi parler, cette poufiasse déteint sur toi!

-Je t'interdis de parler comme ça d'Hermione et il sauta sur son père, il était près à le tuer de ses propre main mais il disparue.

-Comment il a fait? Il n'a pas transplaner alors comment il a fait?

-Drago est-ce que tu vas bien?

-Oui! Ne t'en fais pas ses plutôt lui qui m'inquiète, j'ai peur que vous ne soyez plu en sécurité avec moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Qu'il vaudrait mieux que je parte!

-C'est hors de question mon vieux, si tu pars tes un homme mort!

-Peut-être mais si je reste, vous mourez tous avec moi!

-Si tu es passable en mathématique, tu devrais savoir que 4 est plus fort que 1!

-Oui mais tu devrais comprendre que je n'est pas envie de vous voir tous mourir devant moi!

Et une engueulade digne de ce nom éclata entre les deux garçons. Hermione elle était directement montée se réfugier dans sa chambre elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pensait déjà à l'abandonner. Elle ne voulait pas. C'est en pleurant qu'elle s'endormit...


	5. chapitre 5:Ultimatum

**salut! comme promis, je vous envoie une suite avant noël. je me sens pleine dinspiration tout à coup! kiss mimimoi**

**Chapitre 5 :Ultimatum!**

_Flash back_

Et une engueulade digne de ce nom éclata entre les deux garçons. Hermione elle était directement montée se réfugier dans sa chambre elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il pensait déjà à l'abandonner. Elle ne voulait pas. C'est en pleurant qu'elle s'endormit...

_Fin du Flash back_

...Pour se faire réveiller une heure plus tard par Lola.

-Tu viens souper ma belle?

-Pas faim!

-Allez viens, tu n'as rien avaler depuis ce matin. J'ai fait du bon poulet rôti!

- …

-Dans ce cas, tu ne me donne pas le choix, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte!

-T'es même pas capable de me lever.

-Non mais j'ai une arme secrète que toi tu n'as pas! DAVE!

-J'arrive!

Le garçon entra dans la chambre et souleva Hermione qui se débattait.

-Aller lâcher moi, vous n'êtes pas cool!

-Non.

Il la transporta comme ça jusque dans la cuisine où se trouvait Drago qui attendait les jumeaux et où ils les enfermèrent.

-Dave? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne mangeait pas!

-Et c'est vrai, elle n'est pas la pour que vous mangiez!

-C'est pas cool, laisser nous sortir! Hurla Drago fou de rage!

-Pas avant que vous vous soyez réconcilier!

-Dave si t'ouvre pas la porte, je t'avertis je la défonce!

-Tu peux toujours essayer! S'exclama Dave sur de lui!

Drago prit son élan, et fonça sur la porte, épaule première mais au moment de toucher la porte, il fut propulser à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Un sort, il aurait du s'en douter et évidemment, ni lui ni Hermion n'avait leur baguette. Il avait le pressentiment que cette pièce était protéger d'un autre sort pour qu'aucune magie ne soit utilisée.

Hermione qui observait la scène ne pouvait pas croire que son cousin et sa cousine ose lui faire ça. Mais lorsqu'elle vit Drago propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle se précipita vers lui.

-Ça va, rien de cassé?

-Mmm… non ça va. Je crois…

Ce rendant compte de se qu'elle venait de faire, elle s'assura une dernière fois qu'il allait bien et s'éloigna de lui comme s'il était le plus hideux des démons qu'elle est jamais vue.

-Tu crois que ça va marcher?

-Crois-moi Dave, je sais de quoi je parle, ils se retomberons dans les bras avant que le soleil soit levé!

-Quoi?

-Bin qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

-Avant que le soleil se lève???

-Heu oui, tu croyais pas que ça se ferais en 30 minutes? L'amour c'est du sérieux!

Hermione était assis au comptoir le dos tourné à Drago qui était assis à la table et essayais de trouver un moyen de sortir. Jusque là il n'en avait trouvé qu'un et doutait qu'Hermione ne veule bien y participer.

-On va tout de même pas rester ici toute la vie! Cria-t-il assez fort pour que les jumeaux l'entende!

-Laisse les faire ils vont bien devoir entrer dans la cuisine un jour.

-Ouais, t'as peut-être raison.

-…

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient enfermés et ils trouvaient ça de moins en moins drôle. Hermione avait commencé à se faire un sandwich et elle ignorait si elle devait en proposer un à Drago, il pourrait prendre ça pour un pardon et Hermione n'y était vraiment pas prête. Elle finit tout de même par craquer.

-Tu veux un sandwich?

-… Oui d'accord, si tu promet de n'y mettre aucun poison!

Il essayait de la faire rire mais Hermione ne voulait pas céder.

-…

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Drago abandonna. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la forcer à lui parler.

-Et voilà.

-Merci. Drago regarda son sandwich poser sur la table en prit une bouché. A sa grande surprise, Hermione s'assit à la table avec lui mais le décevant un peu, elle n'engagea pas la conversation.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux beaucoup?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Probablement oui mais elle n'était pas certaine. Elle répondit finalement.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, je suis seulement déçu…

-Mais qu'est que vous voulez à la fin, que je reste et que vous vous fassiez tous tuer.

-Tu ne comprend donc pas…

-Comprendre quoi?

-Tu ne peux pas, un jour, dire à une fille que tu l'aime et que pour elle tu ferais tout et le lendemain lui annoncer que tu la quitte pour allez te faire tuer par ton père!

Hermione pleurait, mais ce n'était que des petites larmes silencieuse, Drago s'en voulait. Il avait fait pleurer bien de filles dans sa vie mais il aurait préférer mourir que d'être responsable de la tristesse d'Hermione.

-Hermione je t'aime toujours, je ne veux pas te quitter, mais j'ai des choses importantes à régler.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago mais c'est moi ou lui, sois tu reste avec moi, sois tu pars à la recherche de ton père, tu ne peux pas avoir les deux.

La conversation s'arrêta là et Hermione se leva et alla cogner à la porte de la cuisine.

-Lola ouvre-moi!

-Est-ce que c'est régler?

-Écoute, on a tout les deux besoins de réfléchir, chacun de notre côté et nous enfermez ne nous aide vraiment pas.

Au ton de sa voix, Lola comprit que sa cousine avait atteint sa limite. Elle ouvrit la porte, Hermione le remercia d'un mince sourit et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Lola questionna Drago pour en savoir plus mais il était tellement surpris de ce que lui avait dit Hermione qu'il n'avait pas encore bougé.

Il s'était réfugié et avait pris une décision. Il avait longuement réfléchit, et même s'il croyait qu'il faisait une grave erreur, il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner maintenant…

Hermione avait beau essayé de se dire qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se mette dans cette état pour lui mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait peur qu'il décide de partir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchie avant de lui lancer cet ultimatum, elle avait dit ça sur le coup. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il choisisse entre elle et son père. S'il fallait qu'il parte, elle en mourrai. Elle ne pourrait jamais par-dessus.

alors? vous avez aimé? attendez la suite pour savoir qu'elle seras le choix de Drago (suspense(lol)) kiss kiss mel

p.s.:parfois kan il parle, il y a des erreur mais parfois (je dis bien parfois) il sont voulu. Koi? c le languga des ados...

P.S.2:correcteur/correctrice recherché


	6. Chapitre 6:J'irais jusqu'au bout

**Chapitre 6 :J'irais jusqu'au bout.**

Le cadran de Drago sonna, indiquant 12h00pm.

-Il est temps…

Il avait trop peur pour faire ça en plein jour, il préférait le faire alors que tout le monde dormait.

Il se leva, s'habilla, mit toute ses choses dans un sac et sorti de sa chambre. Il tarda un peu devant la chambre d'Hermione. Il entra et s'avança vers son lit. _'elle est tellement belle quand elle dort…' _Son visage semblait crisper et inquiet, mais les reflets de la lune sur son visage lui donnait un air d'ange calme et paisible.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et sorti. En refermant la porte, il ne put retenir une larme qu'il essuya sauvagement. Il descendit l'escalier, regarda une dernière fois la maison et sorti…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait fait un très mauvais rêve et elle n'avait qu'une envie, allez s'excuser à Drago et lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il choisisse entre elle et tuer son père.

Elle se leva, se regarda dans le miroir, inspira un bon coup et sorti de sa chambre pour se retrouver devant celle de celui qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et tourna la poigné, puis inspirant un bon coup, elle ouvrit la porte. Elle s'avança vers le lit et vit qu'il avait relevé la couette sur sa tête. Elle rabattu la couette et elle crut pendant un instant que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Drago n'était pas là, à la place il n'y avait qu'un tas d'oreiller. À bout de souffle, elle laissa échapper un inaudible :

-Non…

Puis elle reprit de plus belle en haussant le ton à chaque non de plus.

-Non, non, non, non!

Elle se laissa tomber dans les oreillers et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

-Il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit. Dit-elle entre deux sanglot.

Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça alors qu'elle allait s'excuser, s'était inhumain. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il l'avait abandonner, il lui avait promis des centaines de fois qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Ce n'était pas censé d'abandonner ceux qu'on aimait…

Dehors le soleil brillait de toute ses couleurs, mais à l'intérieur, Drago se sentait mal, il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé, il essayait de se dire que s'était ce qu'elle avait voulu mais il n'y arrivait pas, il était sur que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Hermione avait cessé d'hurler mais elle s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'adressait la parole à personne. Lola s'inquiétait, elle avait déjà vue sa cousine triste et elle ne restait jamais silencieuse bien longtemps et pourtant, cette fois Lola se sentaitcomme si elle ne reparlerais plus jamais à sa cousine.

La main de la griffondor se faisait aller sur la feuille. Sa tête, se laissait aller a ses pensée, pendant que son cœur se laissait aller à la dérive. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus avoir a souffrir. Qu'avait-elle fait pour souffrir ainsi, elle avait toujours écouté ses parents, elle avait toujours bien travaillé à l'école et s'est comme cela qu'on la remerciait, en lui enleva celui qu'elle aimait tant. Pourquoi vivre si s'était pour souffrir… elle aurait voulu en finir avec sa vie sans but. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été récompensé correctement. Elle n'avait pas d'amie fille à poudlard, excepté Lola qu'elle ne voyait pas. C'était toujours Harry qui récoltait toute la gloire et les deux seule fois qu'elle avait cru être heureuse avec celui qu'elle aimait, la vie lui enlevait.

Soudainement, elle s'arrêta de dessiner, pour la première fois de sa vie, même le dessin ne pouvait soulager sa peine. Si ça ne le faisait pas, alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait arrêter son cœur de pleurer. Elle devait arrêter ça immédiatement. Elle ne pouvait le supporter.

Hemione sortit de sa chambre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle ne s'avait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle devait arrêter ça immédiatement. Les battement de son cœur lui faisait mal, ses yeux voyait des choses qu'il lui faisait mal et ses oreilles n'entendait que des choses qui la faisait souffrir alors pourquoi continuer…


	7. Vhapitre 7 : Se remettre

**Je sais que sa à vraiment pris beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de temps mais je suis vrm désolé!! la vie d'ados que voulez vous à vrai dire je n'avais plus trop d'idée et pas vraiment de temps mais la c'est fait et je suis super fier de moi!!**

**Chapitre 7 : Se remettre**

En ouvrant les yeux une pièce se dessina peu à peu. D'abord elle vit sur un fond blanc, des silhouettes qui semblait s'activer autour d'elle. Puis un cri perçant retentit, éveillant une migraine qui lui compressait la tête. Elle se sentait étourdit. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir et elle sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

Hermione se risqua à ouvrir complètement les yeux. la clarté de la pièce failli la rendre aveugle, elle décida donc de garder les yeux fermé. Ses souvenirs étant confus, elle décida de prêter attention au bruit dans la pièce.

Des pas, une voix qu'elle reconnu comme celle de sa cousine parlait;

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Dave?

-Sa va aller elle va se réveiller et nous allons rentrer à la maison. Les parents arriveront bientôt et tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Il ne semblait pas très convaincu…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, je veux dire qu'allons nous faire pour Drago?

Drago? C'est vrai où était-il lui? Hermione avait le sentiment qu'elle aurait dû savoir quelque chose.

-Rien.

-Commença rien? Il faut bien le mettre au courant!

Au courant de quoi? Et d'abord où était-elle et pourquoi ses parents allait écourter leur vacances dans le sud?

-Écoute on ne fera rien parce que ce n'est pas de nos affaires. S'il voulait être là il n'avait qu'à ne pas partir.

Partir. Un seul mot et tout lui étaient revenus d'un coup. Comme un coup qu'on reçoit au visage sans s'y attendre. Le départ de Drago. Son choix de poursuivre son père plutôt que de rester avec elle. Leur chemins manqué. Sa peine, sa douleur, sa tristesse et sa tentative… Comment en était-elle arrivée au point de vouloir se suicider? Alors à ce moment, à ce moment seulement ses larmes se mirent à couler, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Ce n'était pas tant des larmes de tristesse que de douleurs. Elle avait mal.

Lorsque les jumeaux la virent pleurer, ils furent d'abord soulagés qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Mais au final la tristesse l'emporta. La tristesse et la culpabilité. Ils se sentaient mal, comme si c'étaient eux qui l'avaient abandonnés. Eux et non Drago. Dave la sera fort dans ses bras et sortit pour les laisser entre filles. Il connaissait sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle saurait quoi dire et quoi faire pour calmer un peu la peine d'Hermione.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi. Hermione allait mieux. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient tous. Elle ne pleurait plus, ça non. Mais elle pensait et penser lui faisait plus mal que tout. Elle se rappelait tout de lui. Ses yeux qui ne regardaient qu'elle, sa bouche qui l'embrassait si bien, ses mains qui savaient toujours trouver les siennes, ses bras forts et protecteurs. Elle se repassait tout leurs moment passé ensemble en se demandant si elle avait manqué quelque chose. Quelque chose qui aurait pu soulager sa peine mais plus elle y pensait, plus ça la rendait folle.

En apparence Hermione allait mieux. Elle pu même sortir de l'hôpital plus tôt que prévu. Ses parents trop occupés à faire taire les rumeurs sur leurs filles en oublièrent de lui demander pourquoi? Et si elle allait mieux? Non, ils ne firent rien de cela. Les jours passaient et personne ne demanda à Hermione si elle allait mieux. Elle sortait avec ses amies, se levait tôt le matin, préparait son retour à Poudlard. Oui elle semblait heureuse mais le soir lorsqu'elle allait se coucher son visage était son pire cauchemar. Elle ressassait tout et ça lui faisait mal, plus que jamais.

On était maintenant à deux jours de la rentrée. La seule qui serait au courant de ses déboires serait Lola et comme elle serait sûrement occupée par ses nombreux petits copains comme à chaque année, Hermione serait seule dans le secret, elle devrait encore jouer la comédie.

-Hermione chérie tu as du courrier!

La jeune sorcière fit le saut en entendant sa mère et elle se coupa alors qu'elle épluchait des patates pour le dîner. Au bout de son doigt perlait une goûte de sang. Ce liquide rouge vif la fascinait. En se plongeant dans son admiration elle en oubliait presque ses inquiétude.

La mère d'Hermione entra dans la cuisine et elle fixa longuement Hermione qui ne remarqua même pas sa présence tant elle était absorbé dans sa contemplation de son index. La mère s'approcha.

-Ho Hermione tu saignes!

Elle sorti de sa transe à ce moment.

-Ho… euh… oui c'est vrai je vais nettoyer cela.

Elle revint plus tard avec un pansement sur le doigt et ramassa son courrier. Une lettre de Poudlard. Elle ouvrit et lu. Évidement elle était nommée préfète. Sa lui ferait une tâche de plus donc moins de temps pour penser à Drago, moins de temps à souffrir. Peut-être devrait-elle écrire une lettre à Ron et à Harry? Ça ne lui disait rien. Elle prit tout de même sa plume et son parchemin et commença à écrire une bref raccourci de ses vacances (ses parents étaient en voyage et elle logeait chez sa cousine), elle leur annonça qu'elle était préfète et elle posa des questions sur leur vacances. Tout ça sans le moindre intérêt. Plus rien n'avait d'intérêt depuis quelques temps.

Alors?? vous avez aimé?? vous me laisserais plein de reviewXD!! et merci pour vos encouragement, sa ma vaiment décidé à continuer!!


	8. Chapitre 8:Nouveau Départ

Dah!! je suis inspirée c'est fou laXD vrm chiu dsl de vs avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps!! alors je tien a me faire pardonner!! j'espère que vous allez aimer!!

**Chapitre 8 : Nouveau départ**

Ce matin là Hermione se réveilla tôt. Très tôt. Elle se prépara un petit-déjeuner et termina ses bagages. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire sa toilette lorsque ses parents se levèrent. Ils ne firent pas vraiment surpris de la voir déjà debout à 7h00 du matin. Depuis sa sortit de l'hôpital, elle se lever toujours tôt. Ses parents croyaient que c'était parce qu'elle avait appris sa leçon et qu'elle voulait maintenant profiter de la vie. Mais ce n'était pas cela. Le problème était que Hermione ne dormait pas ou presque pas la nuit. Quelque sort et beaucoup de café parvenait à la tenir réveillé sans laisser de doute.

La jeune adolescente mis beaucoup de temps à choisir sa garde-robe ce matin-là. Premièrement parce qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, rester en pyjama et deuxièmement parce qu'elle trouvait que ses vêtement ne reflétait pas son humeur. Elle opta finalement pour un jogging gris et un t-shirt noir. Elle était confortable et ne portait rien de trop coloré. Ce serait parfait. Elle se maquilla les yeux avec son eye-liner noir et se mit du mascara. Elle créa un effet génial en appliquant un peu de fard à paupière gris souris. Elle se mit une couche de gloss et elle était finalement prête. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et trouvait que ça serait parfait pour faire comprendre aux autres qu'elle avait changé et qu'il ne fallait pas la chercher.

C'est son père qui alla la reconduire à la gare. Dans la voiture il voulu lui parler comme il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis sa sortit de l'hôpital mais il avait peur. Peur de la blesser, peur de lui rappeler des souvenir trop douloureux. Peur de sa réaction. Pourtant elle aurait tué pour pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait. Pour qu'il la sert dans ses bras comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Pour qu'il la réconforte comme un père se le devait. Mais par peur, le trajet se fit en silence. Au adieu il se firent un câlin et Hermione en profita le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Elle partit, les larmes aux yeux, impuissante.

À peine avait-elle quitté son père et traverser le mur pour rejoindre le quai 9 ¾ que déjà elle aperçu Ron, Harry et Ginny. Elle s'arma de son sourire le plus convaincant et alla les rejoindre. Ils furent tous surpris du nouveau look d'Hermione mais aucun ne firent de commentaire. Ils parlèrent de leurs vacances, de Rogue, de serpentar, de Drago… Ron s'exclamait :

-Cette année c'est sur! Il va regretter d'être un Malefoy. On va lui régler son compte! Pas vrai Harry?

-Ouais… Hermione sa va?

Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux préféra ne pas répondre, de peur de voir ses pleurs rejaillirent. Elle avait toujours réussi à retenir ses larmes mais entendre son nom, c'était trop dur. Mais Harry s'inquiétait :

-Hermione est-ce que sa va? Si c'est à cause de se que Malefoy a pu te dire ne t'en fait pas, Ron et moi, on va lui régler son compte!

Si seulement ils avaient sus. Elle avait envie de leur hurler que oui, c'était de la faute à Malefoy si elle souffrait mais que ce n'était pas pour les raisons qu'il croyait. Mais évidement elle se tut.

-Oui, oui sa va, merci Harry. C'est seulement que je suis trop heureuse de vous revoir enfin!

Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait menti à ses meilleurs amis pour un garçon. Mais eux n'étaient pas mieux. Ils avaient crus se mensonge. Sans voir la douleur qu'elle vivait. À partir de se jour là, un tissu de mensonge les éloigneraient les uns des autres… mais ça il ne le avaient pas encore.

Dans le train, ils se trouvèrent un compartiment et Hermione s'installa au bord de la fenêtre. Pendant que ses amis parlaient et rien elle restait dans son coin et ne prononçait aucun mot. Bientôt elle ne pu plus endurer leur bonne humeur et sortit prétextant une envie pressante.

Une fois hors de son compartiment. Hermione se mit à la recherche d'une cabine vide où elle pourrait être enfin seule. Elle en trouva une et y entra. Elle sortit de sa poche son Ipod. Normalement elle tentait de séparer le monde sorcier du monde moldue. Mais depuis sa sorti de l'hôpital, il était devenu son seul refuge. Elle s'assit et monta le volume au maximum. Elle fini par s'endormir et termina le trajet sur des notes pas très joyeuse…

-Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais habille toi!

Harry et Ron qui la cherchait depuis un moment venait de la trouver endormie et seule dans une cabine. Harry la trouvait de plus en plus étrange. Hermione se réveilla tranquillement et sans un mot serra son Ipod et sortit sa valise. D'un regard elle indiqua aux garçons qu'elle désirait être seule. Ils sortirent. Hermione se changea vite et descendit du train. Lorsqu'ils la virent ils la rejoignirent et d'un regard qui en disait long, Harry l'interrogea, mais elle détourna les yeux.

Arrivé au château, Hermione n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Ils s'installèrent à la table des griffondors, dos aux serpentars. De sorte qu'Hermione ne pouvait savoir si Drago était revenu de son précieux voyage. Le dîner se passa tranquillement, Hermione tentai de s'intégrer aux conversations, mais pour une fois, elle n'avait rien à dire. Du moins elle ne voulait rien dire.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lola fit signe à Hermione mais cette dernière l'ignora. C'était de sa faute. Si elle lui avait dit pour Drago, elle aurait logé ailleurs et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

C'est seulement après le repas, lorsque tous retournèrent à leur dortoir qu'elle le vit. Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs. Aussi sérieux et imposant. Elle l'aimait toujours. En arrivant à son dortoir elle alla directement se coucher. Demain elle commençait en double cour de potion avec Rogue et les serpentar, elle aurait besoin de toutes ses énergies.

alor?? surtout laisser moi des reviews!! bisou mimimoi


	9. Cahpitre 9: Rencontre Réconfortante

Chapitre 9 : Rencontre Réconfortante

**Chapitre 9 : Rencontre Réconfortante**

Encore une fois, Hermione se réveilla tôt après une courte nuit de sommeil. Elle ne devait pas être très belle à voir, après tout cela faisait environs 1 mois qu'elle ne dormait plus beaucoup. Elle se redressa dans son lit et jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Son lit était le plus à l'écart. D'où elle était elle pouvait voir que toutes les filles dormaient encore.

Drago était étendu dans son lit les yeux grand ouvert, il fixait le plafond mais ne voyait qu'Hermione. Il avait échoué. Tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il l'échouait lamentablement. Il ne prenait jamais la bonne décision. Il était parti à la recherche de son père mais avait échoué. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait eu des sentiments et il avait tout fait foirer parce qu'il avait peur de s'engager et maintenant Hermione le détestait. Mais il allait tout faire pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Elle devait lui pardonner. Il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu hier, tout lui était revenu. Le sourire qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'il l'embrasait, ses yeux qui l'enveloppait d'amour. Puis lui revint aussi l'expression qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait. Ses yeux lui avait d'abord lancé un regard blessé, puis sa douleur s'était vite transformée en haine. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose pour sauver leur couple! Mais quoi?

La jeune griffondor se tenait debout devant un grand miroir. À l'aide de quelque sorts, elle avait réussi a se donner un teint frais, ses cheveux était long et bouclé. Son uniforme épousait ses formes à merveille et elle avait maquillé ses yeux d'un trait d'eye-liner noir et d'un peu de mascara. En finissant de s'appliquer une couche de gloss longue tenu, elle murmura à l'intention de Drago :

-Gare à toi Drago, tu vas souffrir.

Telle une lionne, la griffondor se dirigea vers la grande salle d'un pas assuré. Ipod sur les oreilles, que personne ne remarqua grace à un sort de dissimulation, elle s'assit à sa table. Regardant autour d'elle, notre féline remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne dans la grande salle. Étonnée elle regarda l'heure. Il n'était que 6h00 du matin! Même les elfes de maison ne devaient pas avoir commencée à concocter le repas. Un peu sous le choc, elle se releva et décida de profiter un peu de l'été et d'aller se promener dans le parc.

Le soleil commençait à se lever. Le ciel était encore foncé mais a l'horizon se dessinait une ligne de nuage mauve et rouge. Elle se trouva un arbre sous lequel se réfugier, s'assit et admira le levé de soleil. Elle retira ses écouteurs et écouta le chant des oiseaux. Contrairement à sa musique qui lui écorchait les oreilles et l'empêchait de penser à ses blessures, le chant des oiseaux agissait autrement sur sa douleur. Il lui rappelait les beaux moments passé et sa lui faisait encore plus mal. Pourtant, elle resta là et les écouta. Sa douleur lui faisait du bien. C'était comme si elle pouvait enfin laissée sortir ses émotions qu'elle avait du caché depuis 'l'accident'. Et alors qu'elle pleurait, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à ses cotés et la pris dans ses bras. C'était un garçon, il lui murmurait des mots doux aux oreilles. Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Hermione sa laissa bercer, en écoutant ses paroles. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais sa voix l'apaisait, son odeur la réconfortais. Une fois ses larmes séchées, elle releva honteusement le menton. Elle était gênée de s'être ainsi laissé emporter à ses sentiments devant un inconnu. Mais le garçon lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Il était beau. Ses cheveux étaient assez longs pour recourber sur ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient vert forêt si intense qu'en y regardant comme il faut, on arrivait presque à sentir les odeurs de la forêt. Son sourire était chaleureux et ses bras accueillant. En se relevant, Hermione s'excusa.

-Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai laissée quelques traces de mascara sur ta chemise…

Le garçon rit, ce qui rassura un peu Hermione. Il sortit sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sort effaça la trace.

-Ce n'est pas très grave. Répondit-il avec un sourire taquin.

-Je me présente, Todd Harrison.

Il lui tendit une main qu'Hermione accepta.

-Et moi c'est Hermione Granger. Tu es nouveau? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vue.

-Oui. Tu viens souvent regarder le lever du soleil?

-En fait, c'est ma première fois. Hermione lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire. Et toi?

-Moi j'adore regarder les lever de soleil. Parfois ça aide à réfléchir.

Hermione acquiesça et ils rentrèrent ensemble au château. La grande salle était maintenant pleine et Hermione présenta son nouvel ami à tous. Elle fut heureuse d'apprendre qu'il était à griffondor aussi.


End file.
